


Fatal Feelings

by Midnight_Grace



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Charlynch - Freeform, Charlynch centric, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Gen, Slow Build, baysha, fair amount of Baysha tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Grace/pseuds/Midnight_Grace
Summary: In the city of Red Ash crime is at an all-time high luckily however a new hero emerged, Becky Lynch. Despite being new to fighting crime Becky has already taken the role of the city's vigilante putting away over 500 criminals along with friends Sasha and Bayley. Everything was going smooth until a new villain comes to the city causing havoc and confused feelings for the hero.





	Fatal Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my first ever Charlynch fic and I really hope you guys like it. If you are really particular about grammar this might not be the fic for you lol also just want to say this is all purely fictional obviously but I really don't want anything to be taken super seriously especially medical things in the fic. 
> 
> P.s I hope figuring out the dialogue isn't too difficult, I usually will take a sentence break when another person begins to speak.

It’s midnight too late for anyone to be up, the streets were nearly empty with the occasional car driving by. The night seemed so still and quiet but that wasn’t the case in Becky’s room. She was mumbling in her sleep, tossing around and breaking into cold sweats. A loud ringing fills the room waking Becky up immediately from her sleep. “Fuck,” she says wiping the sweat off her forehead, she answers the phone “What is it this time,” Becky said frustrated by her terrible sleep and sudden call.

“Robbery, 2878 Avery Blvd” Bayley’s voice sounded full of energy.

“The Gas station?” She grows even more frustrated, “ugh will people would just stop trying to rob that place.” Becky gets her suit on and rushes to the gas station, she’s there in mere seconds. Now standing in front of the gas station she can see within a scared cashier. 

“At least this one should be quick,” Bayley said rather cheerfully for the time of day. 

“Hopefully Bayls, I’ll deal with this you should get some sleep,” Becky says. 

Bayley laughs “Can’t do that 2 cans of Redbull and a mind full of ideas, you’ll love this next invention I’ll update you tomorrow. I’ll stay on call, now go kick some ass”. 

Becky smirks, that girl is crazy, she rushes into the store. Looking around she doesn’t see any robbers, “Uh so what’s the problem” She turns to the cashier. His whole body was frozen but the eyes were moving in fear and rapidly back and forth. “Are you okay?” Becky goes to reach out. 

“I like to think they’re paralyzed with fear” 

Becky snaps around quickly to find an attractive girl sitting one leg over the other munching on a bag chips. “Hot” the mystery girl’s eyebrow raised, the words stumble out of Becky’s mouth suddenly catching her off guard, she can hear Bayley snickering in her ear causing Becky to get even more flustered. “Um Who are you,” Becky said trying to muster up some confidence in her voice.

“Apparently the hottie” Becky can feel her cheeks get hot thankfully the mask is hiding any evidence of it.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Becky said quickly trying to save face.  
“Tsk tsk Phone sex on the job? And I thought I was the bad girl here” the woman said smirking with her tongue now between her teeth. 

Bayley groans “I feel like I’ve picked up on someone’s porn feed, can you please just arrest her before you get charged with public indecency.” Becky rolled her eyes at the girl's comments, 

“What the meaning of all this” Becky says making a circular motion with her finger. 

“I guess I got the munchies” the blonde hair woman rustled the bag of chips throwing the bag of chips to the floor before getting up and stepping on them.

“Well that was a waste,” Becky says harping on the now crushed chips on the floor. 

The blonde shrugged “I got them for free,” before Becky could say anything mumbling could be heard from behind her. Becky had completely forgotten about the frozen cashier, time must have passed talking to the girl in front of her.  
`  
“Men” Becky's head snaps back to the woman “They ruin everything don’t they” an ice spear rushes past Becky’s face going straight through the cashier’s chest. Becky panics and rushes to the man’s side, taking out the spear and pushing pressure on the wound. “I missed the heart for you, but I would recommend getting him to a hospital qui-” A gush of wind rushes past the blonde before she can get the last of what she had to say out. Beep Beep, the blonde's phone goes off. “Well there she goes” She smirks to herself walking out the gas station into the parking lot, she checks her phone.

*We need to talk - Bliss*

She groans to herself, “Just when the fun was beginning.” Another gust of wind goes by. 

“Stop you’re not going anywhere,” a frustrated Becky said sternly.

“Oh good, I was afraid I wouldn’t see you before I go,” the blonde said without an ounce of fear in her voice. She nonchalantly put on her leather jacket continuing to walk away from the now empty gas station. 

“I said stop” with that Becky rushes to stop the woman, grabbing her arm. It’s ice cold “come here” Becky pulls on her arm until the arm comes off, it catches the redhead off guard causing her to drop it. It shatters into millions of little pieces, “Ice” Becky says trying to make sense of the broken arm below her. 

“You know you really shouldn’t announce when you are coming after me” the woman's voice can be heard from behind Becky. What the hell she thinks looking behind her now leaving the doppelganger. “Look I really really really gotta get going now, kinda got a meeting” She looks at the masked hero and gives a little shrug without any further explanation. 

“What is with you, you go to a gas station but don’t rob it even though you are more than capable of doing so. You could have probably gotten out of there before this even reached by radar.” Becky was confused but also intrigued by the blonde standing in front of her, there was some sort of magnetic force drawing her to the blonde it was a feeling she had never experienced before. She studies every feature the blonde is revealing, it wasn’t much but every inch of skin peaking Becky would focus on trying to piece together as much as she can. Only bits of the blonde's face poked out not revealing enough for Bayley to scan and give a proper identity to. 

“I guess I wanted to introduce myself to neighborhood hero. I don’t know if you could tell but I’m new here, I was well let’s just say relocated for the time being.” The blonde shoots her a little smile before starting to explain herself, “I’m never really into the money, think it just leads to corruption but hey ironic coming from the villain here.” Beep Beep, another text reaches her “People just always love interrupting us huh,” She goes to check her phone.

****

*Hurry or there will be consequences, I’m expecting you in no less than 10 minutes - Bliss*

Becky had no idea what to make of the situation. “What with all the hesitance Becky, she just stabbed a man.” Bayley was right, Becky shook off the feelings the blonde gave her and rushed forward. Her quick speed made it virtually impossible for anyone to see her coming she swiftly goes for the blondes leg before she can make contact an ice spike comes out piercing her leg.

“Fuck!” Becky cries out wincing at her leg, she clenches it tightly blood rushes out the wound. 

“Sorry baby but you attacked first and I really can’t play right now,” The blonde said almost apologetically but not much emotion could be detected from the wincing redhead. “I heard you heal fast so it should be okay, don’t want to take out the competition just yet,” with that the blonde heads to the lone car parked.

Becky grunts “Stop you can’t” the pain was all too much for the new hero, the most she’s taken is a punch to the face or accidentally running into something. “Please” Becky feels herself getting weak from the pain, drifting back and forth from consciousness and blacking out. The blonde looks at the woman kneeling on the floor feeling almost remorseful.  
The tall blonde moves toward the wounded girl, “Shhh don’t try to fight me right now, you can get your revenge later. I promise this won't be the last time we meet.” She reaches her hand out and takes the spear out, “Wait here.” The girl rushes into the gas station and looks for some gauze, what are you doing Charlotte.. she thinks to herself while searching for the medical fabric. She finds it and heads out quick, she finds the red-masked hero unconscious probably from the pain. She sighs to herself and carefully wraps the wound tightly, she leans into the unconscious hero enough to hear a woman in her ear. 

“Becky, Becky are you okay? Come on Becks answer me, I’m sending Reinforcements.” The woman must be working with the masked hero Charlotte thinks to herself, she mentally takes note of this.

“Your friend here was stabbed in the leg, She’s bleeding a lot but uh I patched her up and uh she’s unconscious but I’m sure she’ll be all healed up tomorrow. Whoever you are sending should come quick tho.” Charlotte said sturdily making sure to hide the emotion in her voice. Before the other girl can reply Charlotte gets up, mumbling can be heard from the girl below her, She shakes it off and begins walking towards her car.

“Did you feel it too?” a weak half conscious Becky said. 

Charlotte looks her for a split second, “I have no idea what you are talking about” with that the blonde disappears into her car and drives off. On her way out she slowly passes a black car, with a purple haired woman in it. That was probably reinforcements, they side-eye each other for a split second before Charlotte presses on the gas racing to her meeting. 

The purple haired woman rushes out her car to meet the broken hero, “Omg Becky, god you’re bleeding so much.” She looks at the blood-soaked padding around the woman's leg, a new box gauze laying beside the blood pool. “Let’s change this,” the wrapping on Becky’s leg was slowly being peeled away, the wound had already begun healing. “Wtf did you get yourself into dude,” this makes Becky let out a snicker and the purple haired girl just shakes her head. “You’re an idiot Becky. Get the fuck up.” She lifts the girl making her groan.

“Be gentle you ass I just got stabbed in the leg,” Becky says trying to steady herself.

“Oh, you’ll heal up in no time Ms. Superhero,” She puts herself under Becky’s arm guiding the broken hero to her car.“ Also, don’t get blood on the seats.” 

“Don’t get blood on the seats meh meh meh,” Becky mocks the girl in the seat beside her. She laughs to herself suddenly a swift punch to her leg catches her off guard. “Fuckkkk! Sasha wtf!”  
“Oh sorry muscle spasms, remember no blood on the seats,” Sasha gives the wincing girl a big smile obviously knowing exactly what she did. Becky massages her leg trying to soothe the pain, in the back of her head she replays the whole interaction again. Trying to study every little detail from how the mystery girl spoke and carried, she couldn’t put her tongue on it but something stirred a feeling up in the redhead. Maybe it was the mystery of it all, she had never interacted with someone like her before and she didn’t know how to take it. Becky closed her eyes and takes a deep breath, possibly the only moment of relaxation she’s had tonight. The radio lightly played music Becky wasn’t big on radio music these days she was always more of a Pearl Jam girl, their music brought her piece of mind but in this moment body beaten, tired and confused Ariana would have to do. Her head lays back, slowly drifting off to the pop singers voice. 

Sasha leaves the girl to sleep knowing how tired she must be after facing the woman. Sasha furrows her brows thinking of the blonde in the car she passed, she knew that woman was the cause of all this. She didn’t understand the woman but she didn’t have to she knows from everything this world has thrown at her and even recently having joined Becky in fighting crime how evil people can be. Becky was always optimistic about people Bayley too both wanting to give people chances, wanting humanity to not be as fucked up as you hear on the news. They wear their hearts on their sleeves and let it take on this world full force giving a piece of it to anybody they come by. But Sasha thinks about what people do with those pieces, how they can throw it away or use it as a bargaining chip. Sasha used to be like them, eager to help everyone but she realized some people just can’t be helped and how they’d hurt her more than and more each time she’d give a piece of herself away until she had nothing left for herself. The car engine settles down as she pulls in and parks at the back entrance of their private lab. She clenches the car wheel trying to pull back her thoughts not wanting to remember her past and all the pain. Shes worked hard building these walls surrounding her but the foundations always seemed crumbled when thinking about her past. Light taps against the car window make Sasha jump in her seat. Quickly pulling herself together she looks up to find a worried Bayley giving her a soft apologetic smile. She unlocks the door and steps out to meet the brunette face to face. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you, everything okay?” she puts her hand on Sasha’s shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Sasha doesn’t respond much she shrugs and heads to the passenger side of the car however before she can Bayley grabs her hand and turns her around. “We aren’t doing this Sasha, Don’t just shrug me off,” She looks at Sasha her face stern but eyes begging her not to break her hear she lets out a soft “Please” before looking down. 

Sasha swallows slowly, her mouth starting to feel dry, there was one thing Sasha couldn’t stand in this world and that was letting down the girl in front of her. “I promise I’m okay, just thinking about the woman that did this,” She turns away from the brunette looking at the sleeping hero in the car. She wasn’t fulling lying she had her mind on the blonde, she couldn’t get into the other stuff in her mind. Never has she told anyone about her past, they can just assume it wasn’t great. She forces out her best smile, it was half sad and half tired but it was all she can produce at the second. Bayley gives her hand a squeeze before nodding letting the purple haired girl know she’s gotten a pass. Their hands stay connected for a second longer than they should have been together before Bayley’s hand loosens up and slowly drifts apart from Sasha’s. Sasha wishes the contact hadn’t ended but also thinks it's for the better not wanting the girl to pierce her walls any farther. Sasha turns around and opens the door “Wake up Becky,” Sasha shakes the unconscious girl. 

Becky hums “One more minute.”

Sasha shakes her head before reaching in her back pocket to her phone. Bayley looks at her curiously tilting her head. Sasha gives her a little grin before holding her phone near Becky’s ear, she mouths a five, four, three, two, one before a loud alarm fills the air causing Becky to pop up hitting her head on the phone. Sasha and Bayley snicker at the girl that was now rubbing her head. 

“You guys know I’m the one with powers here and can knock y’all on your asses,” the redhead says getting out the car lightly pressing on her leg to see if it’s good to walk on.

“Ah ah ah not so fast here,” Bayley pulls up a wheelchair “Sit in this.”

Becky groans “I’m a superhero Bayley I’m fine.”

Bayley rolls her eyes this leads to Sasha stepping in “Yeah you’re a superhero that got your ass beat now get in the chair.” She forces Becky down in the chair and Bayley mouths her a little thank you before taking the redhead inside Sasha takes a while examining her car thanking that no blood got anywhere before closing the door shut and locking up. 

“So are you gonna tell me what all that was,” Bayley questioning the girl shes pushing around. There was no response except a groan proving Becky really didn’t want to talk about the whole scenario. “You know maybe you’ll feel better if you talked ab-” a louder groan comes out the girl’s mouth making Bayley slap Becky’s head“Come on I’m being serious you knucklehead.”

Becky rubs the side of her head “Why am I in such an abusive relationship,” she says whining.

Bayley rolls her eyes and gives a little huff before pushing Becky into the medical room and helping her up onto the exam table. “I’ll give you a pass tonight but we are talking about this in the morning Becky,” She says before examining Becky’s leg. “Hmm looks like you’ve pretty much healed up already, I recommend you rest for at least 6 hours Becky and that’s mostly because you look like a zombie.” Bayley cuts the pant leg open and cleans the blood off Becky’s leg, she uses 3 clothes before she gets the job done. 

Becky gets up and before Bayley can protest about her walking she says “Look I appreciate you rolling me around Bayley but I’m not gonna get better if I don’t practice I don’t know walking?” Bayley looks at her with an unsure expression. “Please I’ll walk to the best and rest up in no time, I know you’re worried and I’ve never been hurt like this before but promise you I’m already feeling better and healing fast,” Becky makes sure to cover all her points trying her best to put up a good argument. 

Bayley gives a defeated sigh “You’re right, just rest up Becky.” Bayley lets the girl slightly limp away to the sleeping quarters, she cleans up the clothes and ripped fabric putting it up in the waste bin. A door opening behind her catches her attention, taking off her gloves and turning around to find the purple haired leaning against the door.

“You shouldn’t be up so late you know,” Sasha says softly playing with her hair refusing to look at the brunette. 

Bayley shoots a small mischievous smile at the girl “It’s hard to sleep when you are always on my mind,” Bayley always loved teasing the girl it was her second hobby next to coding. It’s shocking, for how hard Sasha lets on to be she gets frustrated pretty fast. Bayley always found this cute if Bayley was being honest to herself she took a liking to the girl quite a bit it was confusing for her but she ignores it most times writing it off as just enjoying her friend's company. 

Sasha turns away quickly hiding her flustered face “Ha Ha Ha so funny.” 

Bayley nudges the girl “Come on don’t hide that pretty face,” she grabs Sasha’s chin moving it so they are now looking at each other. Bayley may have underestimated the space between them now close enough to feel each other's breath against their lips. Their minds tell them to turn around but some magnetic force keeps them still, their hearts beating rapidly almost like they want to burst out of their chest and collide into each other. 

Sasha’s face is burning, she feels paralyzed not knowing what to do in this scenario. Her heart tells her to close the distance but her mind tells how she’d ruin everything if she did that. What feels like hours pass by but in actuality, it’s only seconds. Sasha debates back and forth in her head, should she risk it or not she finally makes a decision letting out a peaceful sigh before moving in.

Ring ring, Bayley pulls back to answer her phone. “Oh babe why are you calling me so late,” the brunettes word crush Sasha and send her spiraling back into reality. She clenches her fist and walks toward the door not being able to handle what was happening and what she stupidly was about to do. She wasn’t sure if Bayley noticed how Sasha began to lean in but hopefully she didn’t. Bayley catches the other girl leaving but doesn’t have the guts to tell her to stay “hmm yeah no yeah I’ll be their baby was just working late, yeah I know I work late a lot.” Bayley continues her conversation with her boyfriend not wanting to put up a fight, she was emotionally exhausted, to say the least. In her head, she repeatedly tries to make sense of the situation in her head. What are you gonna do with yourself.. Bayley thinks to herself.

 

~Back with Charlotte~

Her drive is peaceful as it can be for a girl like Charlotte. Flashes of the scenes pop into her head ending on the flash of the hero’s bloody leg. She gets a pain in her head causing her to hit the breaks hard her face falls into the palms of her hands, fingertips sinking into her scalp. The inside of her car begins to drop in temperature, her breath now appearing and fading away. She quickly looks in her glove compartment she pulls out a pill body and opens it only to find nothing inside. “Fuck fuck fuck,” she throws it down by the passengers seat more flashes enter her mind but this time of her childhood visuals of her standing in front of a mirror, bruises and cuts all over her body bandaging up her waist. A car horn from behind her snaps her out of the flashback but increases the intensity of her headache, the person behind keeps honking agitating Charlotte the cold in the car increases creating ice frost on her car seats. She can’t handle it anymore the flashes, the headaches and this stupid idiot honking his horn away. Charlotte makes the easy decision of eliminating one of those problems and sends a giant ice spear through his car. The silence of his horn gives the girl peace, there was no way the man survived. She looks out of her window to see the man lifeless and blood dripping down the ice spear. The sight gives Charlotte a high and she smiles at the sight, no longer were the headaches and flashes prevalent inside replaced with a high. She felt invincible like she was on cloud 9. She plays it back and back in her head the way the blood dripped- Charlotte stops herself she sinks her nails into her scalp and pressed her palms into her eyes. "Stop it, stop it Charlotte," She says lightly to herself rocking back and forth. Her voice trembles "You- you can't kill like that Charlotte, not anymore that isn't you," she takes a deep breath and tries to stop her hands trembling so much. Charlotte felt like she was going through some sort of relapse. After a few more seconds the blonde gets a hold of herself finally battling her inner demons, it was hard no doubt. "You can last till you get home, it's okay you're strong," She tightens her grip around the car wheel and continues her drive leaving the wreck behind her, 5 minutes later she approaches the location she was meant to meet Alexa at. She looks at her phone and sighs, she was 15 minutes late Charlotte knew exactly what this meant. 

The engine settles down and she gets “Lexi Lexi where you at.” Before Charlotte can say anymore a knife goes straight in her leg “Gah mmmgh” She takes the knife out of her leg freezing the wound to numb the pain a bit. Another goes flying in her other leg causes the girl to lower to her knees “Ugh fucking hell, Lexi you asshole stop playing games with me.”

Alexa emerges from behind a tree “No games here Charlotte I told you there were going to be consequences.” 

Another knife comes through the air stabbing Charlotte right in the back of her shoulder. Charlotte groans “You’re really starting to piss me off now,” She can feel her warm blood gushing out of her open wounds and drizzling down her leg and back. Alexa smiles wickedly. “Yeah yeah we get it you have a blood kink,” another knife goes into her unharmed shoulder Charlotte winces now at the 3 knives in her body. “Can you please tell your guard dog to come out,” Charlotte looks straight at Alexa not showing weakness she was used to pain like this. Even though Charlotte didn’t enjoy having the knives in her she knew fighting it would lead her to worse. From the shadows, another girl emerges “Ooo there's the little puppy.” 

Another knife comes heading straight towards Charlotte's throat “Enough,” Alexa calls off the attack the knifes tip only piercing Charlotte's throat. Charlotte grins at the knife wielder making the other girl frustrated and roll her eyes. 

“Oh don’t roll your eyes, Carmella, you know you love me, now I’d love to piss you off more,” She says taking out the knives from her back and leg. “But I wasn’t really looking for a girls night out,” She stumbles a bit getting up but finds her footing. “What did you need to talk to me about,” Charlotte gets straight to the point. 

Alexa steps forward “You're right, let's just get to why I asked you here, We’ve got a job tomorrow Stephanie’s orders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay you got through this mess lol (Excuse my low self-esteem lolll). I'm sorry this chapter was not as Charlynch central as maybe you wanted but I have a lot of stuff planned and this is very much gonna be slow build ish. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy some nice Baysha ... angst I'm sorrry. I'm a sucker for angst but I promise not to torture you too much ;). Also shoutout to my beautiful girlfriend, I love you and hope you enjoy <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there I have re-edited this because I've decided to take a different route, the part that I edited was Charlotte's interaction with the annoying car guy just so y'all know. Also it may take a bit for me to update only because I am not particularly fast in writing and also I have a couple of exams and big assignments due this week and next so lolll so rip me.


End file.
